OS - Vendetta
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: T5/Yaoi/ Il était une règle que les sorciers répétaient à leurs enfants ' Ne mets jamais un Vongola en colère'. La vraie règle avait des mots plus crus 'Fais un coup d'pute aux Vongola et ils te le rendront au centuple'. Ombrage et Dumbledore vont bientôt l'apprendre à leurs dépends. / Harry a quitté les Dursley à 5ans. / Tsuna au courant pour la Mafia plus tôt.


**Disclaimer :** _L'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Reborn appartient à Akira Amano. Certains noms de Familles m'appartiennent, d'autres sont réels._

 **Univers :** T5 _– Semi UA_ _ **H**_ _arry a quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans et Tsuna a connu le monde de la mafia bien avant ses 14 ans._ _**B**_ _ashing_ _ **D**_ _umby._ _ **B**_ _ashing!_ _ **M**_ _olly,_ _ **R**_ _on,_ _ **G**_ _inny /_ _ **T**_ _suna a dix-huit ans._

 **Pairing :** **Yaoi**. . ./ **après** un 27Hermione voici **27Harry (Tsuna x Harry)**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** HUMOR, Romance, Friendship, Drame ( du grec ''Drama'' qui signifie **''Action''** )

 _§ = Paragraphe_

.

Anglais – _Italien ( &/ou Japonais)_

.

 **OS – Vendetta**

.

.

 _« Souviens toi, ne mets jamais un Vongola en colère. Jamais. »_

.

.

 **L** e crayon se cassa en deux dans sa main. Des têtes pivotèrent dans sa direction. Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle pour l'heure d'étude. Le professeur chargé du tutorat était **R** ogue mais celui-ci avait décidé de faire grève, défiant ouvertement Ombrage, et se descendait donc une bouteille de Whisky pur feu en compagnie de quelques septième année de **G** ryffons et de **S** erpents, leur retirant de temps en temps quelques points pour boire de l'alcool tout en étant mineur. Personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Leur sablier pouvait bien se retrouver dans le négatif pour le peu que ça changeait. **O** mbrage était une vraie tête à claque. **H** arry envoya un regard noir au maître des Potions lorsque celui-ci essaya une nouvelle fois de pénétrer dans son esprit. Peu importe ce que le _vieil homme_ avait dit, Harry n'avait pas besoin de cours d'Occlumentie avec le bâtard des cachots. Il avait mieux lui, il avait **S** hoichi et **S** panner, des génies à l'état pur, des prodiges. Ces gars-là étaient des perles. Et il les avait rencontré grâce à **T** suna. Depuis, **H** arry et **H** ermione se baladaient parfois avec un portable ou un lecteur mp3 dans les couloirs de l'école et les nés-moldus leur demandaient comment ils les faisaient fonctionner. Bien sûr, Harry et Hermione se faisaient un plaisir et un devoir de les envoyer vers **S &S**, la nouvelle compagnie associée aux _**V**_ _ongola_. Alors que la Compagnie Vongola – la couverture pour le clan mafieux se spécialisait dans tout et était aussi bien connue dans le monde moldu que dans le monde magique, S &S était une section des Vongola centrée sur la logistique. Tout ce qui concernait l'informatique les concernait. Un vrai paradis pour geek et avec les deux prodiges, S&S était à la pointe des avancées technologiques. D'ailleurs, cette nouvelle section faisait une percée dans la communauté sorcière car ils étaient les premiers depuis des siècles à insérer quelque chose de moldu chez les sorciers. Ça avait fait scandale au début, parmi les sang-purs mais les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés élevés chez les moldus étaient si nombreux que leur mépris était quasiment passé inaperçu par la joie éprouvée. Bien sûr, plus l'objet était high tech plus il était beau ( normalement ) plus il était cher. Pourtant, la Compagnie Vongola restait tout de même parmi les compagnies les moins chères et ce dans les deux mondes. Et les plus riches et puissante au monde. D'ailleurs, si dans le monde moldu le secret était plus ou moins tenu ( bien que les autorités soient au courant ) dans le monde sorcier, nombre de rumeur couraient sur le véritable. . Statut des Vongola. On savait d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un puissant clan. Mais l'on ne savait pas si ses membres étaient sorciers on non. Tout ce que le public savait, c'est que les Gouvernements Sorciers de beaucoup de pays les tenaient en estimes et avaient un mélange de crainte et de respect pour eux. De quoi attiser la curiosité.

Un regard porté sur l'ensemble de la pièce et Harry apprit que trois élèves en deuxième et troisième année avaient été victime des plumes de sang d'Ombrage. Bordel, que foutait le directeur pendant ce temps ? Même ce bâtard de Rogue s'en était insurgé . . et avait décidé de gréver en se ''bourrant la gueule avec ses abrutis d'élèves''. McGonagall n'était pas vraiment mieux, elle proposait à qui voulait l'entendre de fuir par les mers et océans. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle avait proposé à ses chouchous, les autres s'étaient vu recevoir un regard compatissant et un ''Le directeur fait ce qu'il peut''. _' Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?! '_ songea amèrement le Gryffondor. _' En parlant d'Hippogriffe(1), je me demande si Sirius et Buck sont toujours en Sicile. '_ Pour en revenir au directeur, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de faire grand-chose de ses journée à part se droguer à ses huiles essentielles au citron et ses bonbons au citron et ses tartes au citron et ses – Bref, tout ce qui comportait son agrume favori. Les Serpentards aussi saturaient. Ils avaient plutôt bien tenu au début, mais lentement, ils avaient commencé à rejoindre le côté obscure de la force et à faire des gestes impolis dans le dos de l'inquisitrice. L'envoyée du Ministère ne semblait pas s'en être rendue compte mais plus personne ne pouvait la supporter. Et personne ne pouvait rien faire. Harry craqua. Le deuxième crayon à papier – oui parce qu'il en avait marre des plumes_, qu'il avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt cassa dans ses main, et les têtes tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Les plus jeunes couinèrent de surprise. Comme dans les manga que les nés-moldus avaient ramené avec eux cette année-là, une aura noire semblait émaner du Survivant et l'enveloppait alors que les yeux assombris du garçon lançait des éclairs.

« Ça suffit. » gronda-t-il tout bas.

Le bruit de plumes grattant sur du parchemin cessa. Les étudiants posèrent leur attention sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

_ Harry ? Fit prudemment Hermione.

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers sa camarade et haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu m'a dit que ce n'était pas bien de tout garder à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh. . Ouais mais de quoi -

_ J'imagine que c'est pareil pour une école, non ?

La fille ne semblait pas avoir compris. Personne en fait, ne semblait avoir compris le Survivant et celui-ci souffla :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si personne à l'intérieur de Poudlard ne peut régler le problème, autant avertir quelqu'un à l'extérieur, non ?

_ Et tu compte faire quoi Potter ? Intervint un Serpentard de sixième année dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Personne au Ministère ne t'écoutera. »

Plusieurs murmures approbateur s'élevèrent mais Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

_ Bon sang, mais qui vous parle de parler au Gouvernement. Ce ptit con de Fudge ne fera rien pour nous aider. Je ne parlais pas du Gouvernement, mais plutôt de. .

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en se tournant vers Hermione, une expression narquoise – qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu_, sur le visage. Celle-ci fronça un instant les sourcils mais son visage ne tarda pas à s'éclairer :

« Oh tu parles de - .. Oh ! Oh je veux pas louper ça. Tu vas prévenir qui ? »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas encore. Les gars m'ont engueulé quand ils ont appris qu'on s'était occupé seul des problèmes de l'école les années précédentes alors j'imagine que je vais d'abord appeler Tsuna mais il doit avoir pas mal de problèmes à régler donc à mon avis il va faire passer l'info. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ça va être le gros bordel.

Le large sourire leur apprit que c'était exactement ce qu'attendait la lionne des Gryffondors.

Ron, qui avait arrêté de leur parler en début d'année scolaire, soit près de six mois plus tôt, fit mine de parler mais ne put qu'amorcer une phrase que Harry reprenait :

« Tu m'accompagnes à la volière Mione ? Faut que j'envoie une lettre aux gars. »

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement et bondit hors du banc, l'air excitée.

_ Je n'veux pas louper ça ! Babilla-t-elle en sautillant – oui, en sautillant, le long de l'allée.

_ À mon avis, personne ne pourra les louper. Ricana (oui, RICANA) Harry, en la suivant tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Ah ! Soupira-t-il. Je sens que cette journée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça finalement.

Les deux lions de Gryffondors s'effacèrent et laissèrent derrière eux des étudiants plus que perplexes. Ronald voulut les suivre mais Dean le rappela à l'ordre : ils n'avaient pas fini leur partie d'échec.

Pour tous, à l'heure du dîner, la discussion était close. Potter et Granger avaient peut-être effectivement envoyé un courrier – Crivey les avait vu à la volière, mais il y avait peu de chance pour que quelque chose se passe. Et ils avaient raison – le crurent-ils, si ce n'est qu'au petit déjeuner les deux furent très excités en voyant un paquet et l'ouvrirent en pépiant joyeusement. Ils s'empressèrent de cacher leur contenu aux autres et Harry ricana :

« Elle ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber d'ssus la vieille !

_ Potter, détention avec moi demain soir. »

 _' Il est bête ou quoi ? '_ songèrent les étudiants. Mais ils retirèrent ce qu'ils venaient de penser lorsque le sourire dément du Survivant s'élargit en fixant le dos de l'Inquisitrice. Apparemment, cela faisait partie du plan. Mais quel plan ?

_ Professeur, pourquoi donnez-vous une retenue à Harry, il n'a rien fait de mal ! Le défendit Granger, sûr d'elle.

_ Retenue mademoiselle Granger. J'en attendais plus de vous.

Ombrage ne vit pas non plus le sourire narquois de la jeune femme alors que les deux lions s'empressaient de quitter la Grande Salle, chacun portant un bracelet montre au poignet.

Les prochains jours furent difficiles pour tout le monde. Ombrage distribuait des colles à la pelletée et deux lions faisaient le tour des blessés pour évaluer les dégâts. Ils assuraient les plus jeunes que la situation prendrait bientôt fin et qu'ils devaient juste tenir encore un peu. Et les plus jeunes les croyaient, les larmes aux yeux.

Un matin, environ deux semaines plus tard, la porte de la Grande Salle explosa, et les sorciers eurent tout juste le temps de se protéger.

« VOOOOOOIIII !

 __ Tch. . Ferme-là le Squale'._ »

Au milieu de ce qui restait des Grandes Portes de la Grande Salle, se tenaient une dizaine de silhouettes. Et les sourire d'Harry et d'Hermione devinrent immenses quand ils se levèrent pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

 __ Quelle entrée !_ Les salua Hermione.

 __ Digne de vos plus grandes frasques._ Renchérit Harry.

L'attention des élèves était partagée entre eux et les nouveaux individus, pourtant, bientôt, les deux groupes se fondirent en un alors que l'on ébouriffait les cheveux des deux adolescents. Les nouveaux personnages étaient très étranges. Il y avait tout d'abord un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que les septième années semble-t-il. Celui semblait être le plus normal du groupe, mais il avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que ceux de Théodore Nott ( _qui détenait le titre du plus coiffé/décoiffé, Harry étant en seconde position_ ) et ses grands yeux caramel étaient absolument magnifiques. À côté de lui se tenait un grand homme. Vraiment imposant par rapport au châtain. Il avait des yeux rouges et des cicatrice sur le visage. Son corps tout en muscles en imposait vraiment. Quatre autres personnes se détachèrent et vinrent saluer les deux sorciers. L'un était grand, tout en finesse et avait de longs cheveux argentés – tant et si bien que certains firent l'erreur de le prendre pour une fille, un autre, un peu plus petit portait une couronne princière sur ses cheveux blonds qui cachaient ses yeux mais dévoilaient un étrange sourire sadique. À côté, il y a un jeune garçon, d'environ quatorze ans aux cheveux anormalement verts surmontés d'un chapeau grenouille. Enfin, le dernier mais pas des moindres, un homme très excentrique vêtu d'un boa rose et d'une crête verte (Oui, Levi a été oublié). C'est alors que l'on remarqua une autre figure une silhouette encapuchonnée se mouvait entre eux, tout ce que l'on pouvait voir d'elle – ou de lui, était des cheveux mi-longs violets et un motif triangulaire sous chaque joue. Harry n'hésita pas, dès qu'il avisa le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain ébouriffés, il se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant les siens autour du cou de l'Héritier. Le jeune homme le réceptionna aisément et rit lorsque les cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent le nez. Le plus âgé des deux embrassa l'autre sur le crâne avant d'apposer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« _Tout va bien ?_

 __ Mieux maintenant que tu es là, Tsu-kun._

 __ Ow ~ tu es adorable._ »

Harry rosit agréablement et enfouit son nez dans la nuque du châtain. Ce dernier étouffa un rire amusé dans la chevelure du Survivant et salua de sa main libre la meilleure amie de son amant. Bon soyons honnête, avant de devenir amants Tsuna et Harry avaient été meilleurs amis et presque frères . Enfin bon, tout ça était loin maintenant. Depuis que Harry avait été ''adopté'' par les Vongola et qu'il avait rencontré Tsuna à l'âge de 8 ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Bien sûr, Dumbledore n'avait jamais été mis au courant, ben oui, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Enfin, Harry sentait que le vieil homme n'allait pas tardé à savoir. En plus de se débarrasser de la _p'tite garce_ , ils allaient bien rire de la tête du _vieux_. C'était faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Hermione renvoya son salut à Tsuna et esquissa un sourire amusé Harry ne se laissait complètement aller que lorsque sa Famille était à ses côtés. Ils étaient une belle et grande Famille. Et Hermione était heureuse d'en faire partie. La jeune fille salua brièvement tout le monde (à savoir elle se fit prendre dans les bras par plusieurs personnes qui en profitèrent pour la menacer de mort /avec affection bien sûr/ et mit rapidement un terme au câlin avec ce ptit roublard de Mammon qui la molestait pour lui faire les poches ) et vint à la rencontre du Prince de la Varia.

« _Hey._

 __ Ushishishi ~ On dirait que tu n'as pas oublié notre paris la Roturière._

 __ Je ne suis pas une roturière, Bel._ »

Le prince sortit à nouveau son rire ( ô combien énervant ) comme réponse et tendit la main. Hermione soupira en sortant une liasse de billets :

« _Je dois avouer que je n'm'attendais pas à ce qu'ils franchissent le cap aussi vite._

 __ Ushishishi ~ Que croyais-tu ? Ça fait déjà sept mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Je suis étonné qu'ils aient attendu plus d'un mois déjà. . Enfin. . Connaissant les deux chatons, ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant._

 __ Euh. . ._ »

Ça, ça venait de Harry qui avait les avait entendu et se tournait vers eux, son sourcil droit s'agitant nerveusement.

 __ Je rêve où vous avez parié sur nous ?_

Les deux parieurs lui offrirent un sourire innocent pas convaincant pour une noise. Tsuna, le menton posé sur le crâne du brun rit à nouveau et ajouta :

« _Après votre départ après les Fêtes de Noël, Bel n'arrêtait pas de cancaner sur le fait qu'il allait se faire beaucoup d'argent._ »

L'info mit plusieurs secondes à monter au cerveau, mais quand ce fut fait, Harry rougit violemment, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille de leur départ pour Poudlard. Harry avait d'ailleurs eu de la chance, Ombrage prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir à ce moment-là et le directeur ne s'occupait pas des autorisations des élèves pour rentrer chez eux. Il n'avait donc pas remarqué que Harry était rentré chez lui avec Hermione.

« _VOOOII ! Où est-ce qu'elle est la vieille ?_ » intervint tout-à-coup Squalo.

Dans un geste très synchrone, Harry et Hermione pivotèrent sur eux-même et pointèrent du doigt la table des enseignants ( _toujours figés bien que cela fasse environ dix minutes que les étrangers soient arrivés_ ).

 __ C'est la ptite en tailleur rose_.

Le sourire du Squale égalait celui d'Hermione et l'on découvrit avec horreur les longues rangées de dents pointues. Très pointues.. acérées. Il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de sang pour avoir la parfaite ressemblance avec un requin.

« _Qui s'en charge ?_ Fit Tsuna en voyant que la femme commençait lentement à se réveiller. _J'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler si jamais je l'ai en face._ »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Il ne faisait pas bon d'être dans les parages lorsque le Boss s'embrasait. C'était rare, mais quand ça arrivait, tout le monde en prenait pour son grade. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Harry. Même Reborn n'y échappait pas. Bien sûr, Tsuna le payait plus tard pour avoir osé faire des remontrances au meilleur hitman et avoir abîmé son costume avec des traces de brûlures mais hey , qui étaient-ils pour arrêté Hyper-Tsuna en colère ? Par ailleurs, il était clair que Tsunayoshi ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça après s'en être pris à des innocents **et** à Harry. Déjà qu'il avait quelques points à régler avec ce _cher_ directeur.

« _Je vais nous introduire._ »

Tsuna vit avec un mélange de surprise et de fierté que c'était Fran qui avait pris l'initiative. Fran, qui, du haut de ses quatorze ans avait décidé de faire quelque chose sans que personne ne le lui ordonne. D'habitude, il se contentait d'inventer des 'danses' contre des ''méchantes caries'' ou il ne savait plus trop quoi. Fran avait grandi finalement.

Tsuna regarda Fran les dépassa et marcher le long de l'allée avec un visage inexpressif et soupira d'aise juste au moment où Hermione haussait un sourcil et demandait l'air de rien :

« _Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_ Bonjour madame le crapaud, nous sommes ici pour avoir une petite conversation avec vous. Je suis Fran. »

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de dégeler les élèves qui avaient dans un premier temps été surpris par les nouvelles personnes et les retrouvailles, câlins et autres. Tsunayoshi étouffa un nouveau rire et Harry répondit à la question de sa meilleure amie :

« _Oh non, je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûr._ »

Tandis que les élèves se retenaient de rire devant les rougeurs (de colère) du professeur de DCFM, le groupe de mafieux commença à se rapprocher, d'un pas tranquille et léger.

_ Je n'vous permets pas ! Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit madame Crapaud. Je suis Fran. Et nous sommes ici pour nous entretenir avec vous (Fran pivota pour s'adresser au groupe). _Vous croyez qu'elle est sourde ?_

Les Vongola ricanèrent. Hermione se permit un rire. Ça promettait.

_ Que venez-vous de dire ?! Éructa Ombrage. Je vous somme de -

_ Je ne suis pas sourd non plus. Contrairement à vous.

_ P – Pardon !?

_ Nous avons demandé à vous parler et – pas que nous attendions un refus, une réponse aurait été appréciable.

_ Mais enfin . . !

Un sourire amusé gagna les lèvres des plus jeunes Vongola. Oui. Laisser Fran les présenter était une excellente idée.

 __ Je crois bien. Il faudrait peut-être que tu articule mieux et parle plus fort._ Ricana Squalo.

_ Ah. Je vois.

Fran se tourna à nouveau vers la femme.

_ JE. M'APPELLE. FRAN. NOUS. SOMMES. LÀ. POUR. VOUS. PARLER.

Tsuna plongea dans le cou de Harry en espérant contenir son rire alors que Harry lui, ne se cachait plus.

_ POTTER ! Détention demain avec moi ! Vociféra Ombrage en le voyant ricaner.

Toute envie de rire disparut chez Tsuna qui fit un pas en avant, se mettant devant Harry dans un geste de protection.

_ Je ne crois pas non. Nous avons eu vent de vos. . méthodes de punition.

Harry se sentit fondre un peu plus devant les yeux orangés de son petit-ami et fiancé. Les autres étudiants eux, observaient l'échange avec intérêt, se demandant chez quelle créature on pouvait trouver ce changement.

Xanxus passa soudainement devant eux. C'est vrai. Eux s'occupaient d'Ombrage et lui s'occupait du vieux.

« Il se trouve que nous avons des preuves plutôt. . .convaincantes.

_ Ah oui ? »

visiblement, l'envoyée du Ministère essayait de se donner une certaine contenance mais elle commençait à se demander ce sale gosse de Potter n'avait quand même pas parlé ? Il n'aurait pas osé ?

_ Oui.

_ Prouvez-le. Minauda Dolorès.

Et elle pâlit en voyant les sourires victorieux de tous les membres du groupe. Visiblement, c'était exactement ce qu'ils attendaient. L'homme aux cicatrice inclina la tête sur le côté et d'un geste, demanda à l'un d'eux de venir. Hermione comprit le message et s'avança, laissant Harry profiter des bras de son amant. Elle montra le dos de sa main gauche où était gravé le message ''Je ne dois pas déranger le cours'' puis présenta son bras droit. Un ''Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ?'' retentit dans les rangs mais Hermione se contenta de remonter la manche de sa chemise d'uniforme, dévoilant un bras lisse.

« Vous voyez ? Je pense que Miss Granger a juste du inventer quelque chose pour sa main. »

Personne ne l'écouta. L'Homme aux cicatrices était en train de bidouiller quelque chose sur ce que les nés-moldus reconnurent comme étant une ''montre'' et les plus observateurs reconnurent même la **Vongola Watch** ( _et donc pas uniquement les nés-moldus puisque la Compagnie Vongola s'est implantée dans le monde sorcier. cf. 1§_ ). La Vongola Watch était une montre et elle se présentait sous la forme d'un écran tactile de 1,7 pouces. Elle était équipée d'une puce et avait une mémoire vive d'environ 600 Mo et une capacité de stockage dépassant les 9 Go. La Vongola Watch ne nécessitait pas d'être reliée à un autre appareil Vongola mais c'était le cas si l'on voulait la Vongola Watch Starter ( celle avec laquelle on pouvait aller sur internet ). Bref, l'homme appuya sur quelques boutons avant que celui aux longs cheveux longs ne sorte une télécommande et ne tape sur quelques boutons. Un écran se dessina dans l'air et bientôt l'on vit ce qui semblait être le bureau d'Ombrage à en juger par le surplus de rose et les innombrables assiettes de chatons. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir Ombrage, signe que la personne – Hermione, devait avoir un coude posé contre la table puisque sa Vongola Watch ne pointait pas le plafond mais le bureau de l'enseignante.

« Professeur ? Retentit la voix d'Hermione Granger à l'écran. J'ai déjà une plume.

_ J'insiste. Vous ferez vos lignes avec mes plumes. »

On entendit alors le bruit d'une plume grattant contre le parchemin bientôt suivi d'un soupir douloureux et le cadre changea, montrant la paume d'une main en sang, les lettres s'inscrivant doucement.

_ Ce – ce n'est – commença Ombrage.

_ VOI ! Fermez-là.

La vidéo s'arrêta, une autre se mit en route.

« Harry, je crois que c'est là. Fit la voix d'Hermione.

_ Allons-y. »

Le décor changea alors que les deux personnages entraient dans une sombre salle de classe désaffectée. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes et furent présentées à l'écran. Elles grimaçaient de douleur. La plupart n'étaient pas en troisième année ou à peine et un Serdaigle de Septième année était déjà occupé à panser les plaies.

« Je crois que le message restera à vie. » soupira le Serdaigle.

L'image s'arrêta à nouveau. D'autres défilèrent, toujours dans le même style. Quand Hermione appuya sur un bouton de sa Watch, l'écran redevint noir et Squalo fit disparaître l'écran. Il y eut un silence durant lesquel Serpentards et Serdaigle songeaient que finalement, Potter et Granger étaient vraiment venus avec un vrai plan puis Ombrage se réécria :

« C'est un Scandale je -

_ Ushidhishi ~ que quelqu'un fasse taire cette roturière. »

Hermione acquiesça et lui jeta un silencio.

_ Ushishishi ~ Alors voilà l'affaire. Vous avez sciemment blessé deux des nôtres.

_ Et vous vous en êtes pris à des innocents – qui sont mineurs en plus de ça. Ajouta Tsunayoshi.

_ Moui. Donc nous allons vous le faire payer.

_ Par la voie de la Justice. Renchérit Hermione.

Harry se redressa un peu et accéléra le pas, traînant Tsuna derrière lui.

« Vous ne le saviez sans doute pas professeur, ronronna l'adolescent. Mais Hermione et moi sommes sous l'étroite protection des Vongola. »

Cette déclaration provoqua un sursaut, que ce soit chez les étudiants comme chez les enseignants. Comment ? Des étudiants de Poudlard sous la protection des Vongola ? Potter et Granger. . Affiliés aux Vongola ? Le directeur, ce cher Albus qui pourtant n'aimait pas Dolorès, prit la parole :

« Je suis désolé messieurs mais je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez connaître -

_ Calme, monsieur le directeur. fit Tsuna, d'une voix basse et rauque alors que ses yeux orangés se posaient sur le vieil homme. Votre tour viendra après. Pour l'instant nous nous occupons de Miss Ombrage. »

.. Et le directeur se tut. . . parce qu'il était clair à cet instant que le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler était puissant. Son aura criait ''Vous-me-mépriser-parce-que-j'ai-l'air-faible-mais-je-suis-puissant-alors-taisez-vous-et-écoutez-moi.'' et tout ça dit bien sûr d'une voix calme. Alors le directeur les laissa parler et argumenter le cas du professeur de DCFM. Jusqu'à ce qu'une brume apparaisse et que des bruits de chaînes ne se fasse entendre. On vit les nouveaux venus se tendre et se crisper un instant avant de se relaxer. Depuis le cercle brumeux, apparurent plusieurs silhouettes immenses. Des cris effrayés retentirent dans la Salle mais personnes ne bougea. Les silhouettes émergèrent de la brume et la fumée se tassa un peu, ne voilant plus que le sol, dévoilant d'immense personnes momifiées. Sur l'épaule d'une d'elle se trouvait un bébé. Un étrange bébé bandé lui aussi. Les sept personnes momifiées – sans compter le bébé_, étaient vêtues de longs manteaux noirs et dotées d'un haut-de-forme noir. Enchaînés les uns aux autres, celui qui semblait être le chef et portait le ''bébé'' en retenait les extrémités.

« Dolorès Ombrage. . Retentit une voix brumeuse.

_ Tch... depuis quand vous vous chargez de ce genre d'affaires ? » Intervint l'homme aux cicatrices avant que ces. . Créatures ?_, n'aillent plus loin.

Celui qui devait être le chef se détourna légèrement du professeur de DCFM figé et salua d'un signe de tête les mafieux, invitant l'un d'eux à poursuivre.

_ Elle a certes, impliqué des innocents dans ses affaires mais n'est pas de notre monde. Pourquoi vouloir l'arrêter ? Expliqua Tsuna.

Les Vindices ricanèrent.

_ Dolorès Ombrage a beaucoup de dettes envers le Milieu(2), les Camorra(3) et aux Bratva(4).

Les Mafieux hoquetèrent de surprise et firent les gros yeux.

_ Non mais quelle idiote. Marmonna Hermione.

_ Cette femme a contracté beaucoup de dettes envers eux et a rompu un contrat avec les Camorra dans lequel elle les fournissait en gain via son travail au ministère.

_ Détournement de fonds ! S'écria Hermione, l'air satisfaite.

_ Comme des contrats la liait à ces trois réseaux, ce sont les autorités du Monde Souterrain qui se chargent de cette affaires.

Tsunayoshi acquiesça, c'était logique. Il ne voulait pas laisser un civil aux prises avec les Vindices, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette femme était confrontée à la Mafia, qu'importe de quel pays.

_ Dîtes-moi Miss Ombrage. Votre patron est-il au courant de vos affaires ? L'interrogea poliment Tsuna juste avant que le chef des gardiens de la Prison Vindicare n'enchaîne Ombrage comme une vulgaire prisonnière.

_ De quoi vous mêlez-vous infâme sang -

 _(Apparemment, le sort de silence lui avait été retiré.)_

_ À votre place j'éviterai de m'enfoncer encore plus. Intervint Hermione, lèvres pincées. L'insulter pourrait vous coûter bien plus cher que vous ne semblez le penser.

Les Vindices s'agitèrent.

« Nous allons enfermer la prisonnière Dolorès Ombrage, dans les quartiers sécurisés de la Tour de la Prison Vindicare pour nous assurer qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Sa baguette lui sera bien entendu retirée. En outre, la seconde raison pour laquelle nous nous chargeons d'elle est que le gouvernement sorcier semble incapable de punir leurs criminels. Nous ne souhaitons pas la voir contracter de nouvelles dettes. Elle pose beaucoup de problème auprès des autres réseaux.

_ Bien. Nous comprenons. Acquiesça Tsuna.

Sur ce, les Vindices disparurent, laissant tout une assemblée soulagée de ne plus avoir affaire à cette _salope_ d'Ombrage, et d'autres semblaient très intéressés par les membres de la Compagnie ( et donc plus probablement du Clan ) Vongola. Dumbledore, qui était encore occupé à savourer sa victoire sur le Ministère, perdit de sa superbe lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain ébouriffés se tourna vers lui.

« Albus Dumbledore. Monsieur le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. »

Tsuna s'avança de quelques pas, Harry restant dans son dos.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter. Tsunayoshi Sawada, actuel gérant de la Compagnie Vongola et successeur au titre de Chef du Clan Vongola. »

Les étudiants haletèrent. La mise en garde que les parents sorciers donnaient à leurs enfants leur revint brusquement en tête : « _Ne mets jamais des Vongola en colère. Qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldu importe peu. Ne les mets jamais en colère._ » Au vu de la tension soudaine, les étudiants décidèrent qu'il valait peut-être mieux s'y fixer. Surtout qu'une autre règle avait fait surface peu après. Les parents sorciers avaient dit autre chose à leurs enfants : « _Et surtout, veille à ne jamais te mettre leur chef à dos. Qu'importe qu'il paraisse faible, il n'en est rien. Surtout s'il est calme et patient en apparence. Les personne calmes sont les plus puissantes et les plus effrayantes._ ». Les yeux orangés et l'apparence calme du châtain achevèrent de les convaincre.

_ Je crois que nous avons à parler de la tutelle d'Harry ici présent.

Les yeux se posèrent une instant sur Harry, juste derrière le boss des Vongola avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

_ Et bien ? Fit Albus.

_ J'ai ouïe dire que vous souhaitiez le renvoyer à nouveau chez les.. Dursley. Je pense malheureusement que c'est impossible.

_ Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Le directeur ne semblait pas heureux de cela.

_ La protection du sang -

_ Je me fiche de votre soit-disant protection du sang. L'interrompit Tsuna. Il y a que Petunia Dursley anciennement Evans et Vernon Dursley sont étroitement surveillés. Mrs Dursley est sous liberté surveillée et Monsieur Vernon Dursley est en prison pour encore au moins huit ans. Plus si nous appuyons nos souhaits. Quant à l'enfant, Dudley Dursley. Il a été confié à sa tante du côté paternel et, d'après nos dernière informations, serait à présent en camp de redressement après avoir vandalisé son lycée et envoyé leur directrice adjointe à l'hôpital.

La déclaration jeta un froid. Les Vongola, eux, étaient satisfaits du résultat.

_ Vous avez sciemment envoyé un enfant vivre dans une famille. . violente et haïssant la Magie. Heureusement, il s'est trouvé qu'une personne de confiance avait du travail en relation avec Vernon Dursley en mai 1984.

_ Qui ? Fit la voix grave du directeur ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Qui est cette personne ? Exigea le vieil homme.

_ Je regrette mais je n'ai aucune obligation de vous répondre. Pourquoi vous répondrais-je d'ailleurs ? Vous êtes celui qui l'avez mis en danger en l'envoyant là-bas. Au fait. .

Tsunayoshi s'interrompit et se tourna vers la Varia.

_ Il me semble que vous avez récupéré le Testement de James et Lily Potter, non ?

Dumbledore se raidit.

_ C'est impo -

_ ssible ? Désolé, ça ne l'est pas. Il se trouve que les gobelins ont un contrat avec notre Famille et ont été assez gentil pour nous donné montrer le Testament dès qu'ils l'ont retrouvé. C'est drôle mais dans ledit testament, il n'est pas question d'envoyer Harry vivre chez sa tante maternelle. Il y a bien sûr Monsieur Black. Lord et Lady Londubat et Danny Laurès.

Un ''Laurès'' fit écho dans son dos et Tsuna se tourna pour chuchoter un ''Skull'' à l'oreille d'Harry qui acquiesça et étouffa un rire. Skull avait été complètement gaga devant un mignon petit Harry de 5 ans lorsque Reborn l'avait ramené au QG et présenté aux autres. La température chuta de quelques degrés dans la pièce alors que Tsuna se tenait à quelques mètres du directeur, l'air impérieux.

« Ushishishi ~ le chaton s'est transformé en lion. »

Harry secoua la tête, légèrement amusé par les élucubration – qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, du prince et se concentra à nouveau sur le directeur qui pâlissait.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous par -

_ lez ? C'est drôle, pourtant. . le testement a été retrouvé par les gobelins dans votre coffre il me semble. Le nargua Tsunayoshi.

C'que c'était bon ! Il en voulait tellement à l'homme pour blesser année après année son adorable compagnon.

Harry écoutait avec un mélange de satisfaction mesquine (hérité après le temps passé en compagnie de la Varia) et de béatitude son petit-ami remettre le vieil homme à sa place. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le vieux réagisse, les yeux étincelant de rage.

_ Cela suffit. Je ne saurai tolérer plus longtemps des accusations qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ! J'ai agi pour le plus grand bien !

_ Le plus grand bien ?

Personne n'y croyait à vrai dire.

_ Vous avez agi pour le plus grand bien en déposant un bébé d'un an sur le seuil d'une porte par une froide nuit de Novembre ? C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu cette nuit-là avec une simple couverture.

Des murmures agitèrent les rangées d'élèves.

_ Vous allez aussi nous faire croire que c'est pour le plus grand bien que nous avons trouvé un contrat de mariage entre Harry et Miss Ginnevra Weasley ?

La température chuta à nouveau de quelques degrés alors que des hoquets de stupeur résonnaient dans la Grande Salle. Ginny et Ron se redressèrent sur leurs bancs.

_ Mais c'est génial, mec. Fit Ron.

Harry se tourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Comme ça ton rêve va se réaliser. On est une grande famille et on sera frère. Tu m'avais dit que tu me considérait comme tel.

_ Mais ça c'était avant que tu nous lâche. L'interrompit Hermione, les yeux brillants de colère. Je te signale au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, que les mots que tu as dit nous ont marqué. Et nous ne les avons pas oublié.

On tendit l'oreille. Tout le monde savait que Ronald Weasley avait lâché les deux autres membres du Trio d'Or, mais personnes ne savait dans quelle circonstances. Les sorciers avaient juste supposé que le Survivant avait fait un caprice et que Ronald, bien moins patient que Granger les avait lâché. Bien sûr, on avait rapidement laissé tomber cette hypothèse en voyant le comportement des deux autres et leurs regards peinés à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le rouquin.

_ Et juste pour être clair, intervint Harry. Le contrat a été annulé.

Les deux Weasley perdirent de leur superbe alors que plus loin, les jumeaux souriaient, l'air victorieux.

_ Ce n'est pas possible Harry, fit le directeur, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

_ Vous vous tromper directeur. Le contredit Harry, ajoutant plus bas un ''La vieillesse vous emporte vieil homme''. Il faut l'accord d'un Potter pour ce contrat. Mes parents étant mort et tous les Potter également, il ne reste que moi. Le contrat a été brûlé.

_ Tu ne peux pas Harry !

Tsunayoshi se retourna, entraînant Harry dans son mouvement pour se retrouver face à une petit rouquine. Haussant un sourcil, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« C'est elle, Harry ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête.

_ Je ne l'aime pas. Poursuivit le Decimo Vongola.

Harry pouffa. C'était prévisible. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment la cadette Weasley.

Harry se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour lui apporter de nouvelles informations :

« D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre en espionnant une réunion de l'Ordre entre le directeur et Molly, Ginny serait tombé enceinte juste avant les vacances de Noël.

_ Déjà ? S'étonna Tsunayoshi. Mais... elle est jeune.

_ Quatorze ans. Je ne sais pas si elle va le garder mais je refuse d'avaler un quelconque mensonge de plus.

_ Tu m'étonne. Elle n'a pas intérêt à faire un truc pareil.

_ De toute façon, ça ne marchera pas. Si ce n'est pas moi, Hermione demandera un test de paternité. Tu vois le genre. Aucun de ses plans ne fonctionnera.

_ Harry ! Le pressa Ginnevra.

_ Quoi ? » Fit celui-ci en tournant à nouveau vers elle.

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil face au comportement de la rouquine. Celle-ci se leva du banc et vint vers lui, lui attrapant le poignet pour le traîner à nouveau vers le banc. Elle échoua. D'un simple geste, Harry se défit de l'emprise et regagna sa place dans les bras de son fiancé.

_ Qui êtes-vous par rapport à Harry ? L'interrogea fermement le directeur.

Les sang-purs froncèrent les sourcils. Ce genre de questions ne se posaient même pas. Ce n'était premièrement pas poli et ensuite, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le jeune adulte avait en effet depuis le début placé ses mains sur les hanches de l'Héritier Potter.

_ Il fut un temps où j'étais son meilleur ami. . Commença Tsuna, sa tête reposant sur le crâne du petit brun, mais il fut interrompu par Ronald.

_ C'est moi son meilleur ami ! »

Le couple lui lança un regard irrité mais Hermione se chargea de faire taire l'insolent.

_ Tu as perdu le droit de te nommer ainsi après ce que tu as dit Ronald !

Le calme revint.

_ Je suis son protecteur et. .

Tsunayoshi embrassa son compagnon sur la ligne de la mâchoire avant de relever les yeux vers le vieil homme.

_ Cela ne se voit-il pas ?

Harry entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble avec un léger sourire, totalement dans son monde. . Enfin. . Jusqu'à ce que la cadette Weasley ne le rappelle à l'ordre, sur fond de larmes de crocodile ( personne ne fut dupe ).

_ Pourquoi, Harry ?

Le susnommé ne lâcha pas la main de son fiancé mais se tourna vers la rouquine, les yeux flamboyant de détermination :

« Les Vongola sont une Famille Noble, mais n'oublie pas une chose Ginnevra : Fais-leur un coup d'pute, et ils te le rendront au centuple. Vous avez déjà de la chance que nous n'usions pas de notre influence. Il y a fort à parier qu'il y aurait de quoi impliquer certains d'entre vous dans des procès. Mais on en le fera pas.

_ Pas maintenant en tout cas. Les nargua Fran.

_ Pourtant, on a des dossiers en béton sur chacun d'entre vous. Argumenta Hermione.

_ Par ailleurs, je crois que la directrice adjointe mérite de recevoir certaines informations très importantes. » reprit Tsuna en se détachant quelques secondes de son amour pour venir distribuer un dossier de taille assez conséquente au professeur de Métamorphose sous le regard un peu inquiet du directeur.

Il dut cependant se contraindre au silence en voyant les hommes de la Varia porter leurs mains à leurs armes. ' Ils sont étonnamment discret. ' songea Tsunayoshi en avisant les membres de la Varia qui n'avaient pas trop foutu le bordel. Bon okay, Xanxus était en train de se saouler à la table des lions en compagnie des jumeaux et Squalo était en train de se faire tresser les cheveux par les jumelles Patil mais bon. . Tsunayoshi observa avec une certaine satisfaction la suite des événements. La directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall pâlissait de plus en plus en fur et à mesure de la lecture du dossier. Le dossier comptait des informations importantes concernant les personnes suivantes : Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley et Ginnevra Weasley. Dedans, figurait certains chef d'accusation durant les années jeunesse du directeur selon lesquels il avait été accusé de voyeurisme et, des années plus tard, jusqu'à très récemment ( cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus d'accusation mais nombre de preuves à l'appui ) on pouvait clairement noter que le directeur était un pédophile. Tsunayoshi, Bel et Squalo, qui avaient réussi un peu plus tôt à se faufiler dans les dortoirs des garçons de chaque maisons avaient ainsi découvert des sortilèges d'espionnages ( ils avaient été accompagné d'Hermione parfois ) et de caméras espions. Le dossier de Ronald n'était pas très épais, il contenait juste quelques petits dérapages côté drague du au fait que ''non'' voulait dire ''non'' et pas ''peut-être'' contrairement à ce que certains semblaient penser. Quant à Ginny et bien. .

« Mademoiselle Weasley je pense que nous allons prendre rendez-vous avec votre père. »

Ginny pâlit. Minerva relut quelques lignes et ajouta rapidement :

« Monsieur Weasley, nous ferons de même je pense. »

Harry avait dupliqué les souvenirs qu'il avait d'une réunion qu'il avait espionné et les avait mis en sécurité dans une pensine au manoir Vongola au cas où il perdrait _accidentellement_ la mémoire. Ginnevra était bel et bien enceinte et était censée lui faire endossé la responsabilité du fils (ou fille ) bâtard ( _oh ! Aucune mauvaise pensée pour l'enfant, c'était le geste qui les répugnait_ ).

Tsuna se retourna et frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon. Je crois qu'on a assez mis le bazar comme ça. »

Les membres des Vongola râlèrent un peu mais se redressèrent. Harry et Hermione étaient un peu triste de savoir qu'ils repartaient déjà mais furent bien vite très enthousiaste lorsque Tsuna se tourna vers eux.

_ Vous venez avec nous. Tant que cette affaire n'est pas éclairée on ne vous laisse pas seuls avec eux. De toute façon, il va certainement y avoir une enquête approfondie et les cours vont être bousculés. La bibliothèque est grande, vous pourrez travailler là-bas en attendant. Ça vous va ?

Les deux acquiescèrent vivement et Harry retourna se nicher dans les bras de son petit-ami.

_ Mais ça va aller avec le directeur pour sortir.. ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. On avait prévu le coup. On a demandé une autorisation spéciale auprès du Conseil d'Administration. Dès qu'ils ont entendu toute l'affaire ils ont accepté. Répondit le plus âgé en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.

Harry soupira de contentement et ne se 'réveilla' que pour saluer les jumeaux, Neville et Luna. Puis ils quittèrent tous ensembles la Grande Salle. Le directeur eut dans l'idée de les arrêter mais Belphegor, qui était à la traîne avec Fran se retourna subitement, une vingtaine de couteaux flottant dans son dos.

« Ushishishi ~ Une envie soudaine de jouer les passoires ? »

.

Depuis, tous avaient compris la leçon. Et les élèves savaient que d'année en année, ils se passeraient une règle de survie n°1 :

 _Faîtes un coup d'pute aux Vongola,_

 _Et ils vous le rendront au centuple._

 _._

 _._

 _Cette fin est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

 _= C'est drôle, mais je ne l'écrivais pas du tout comme ça ce mot-là._

 _= Le Milieu : il n'existe pas de Mafia française à proprement parler mais il existe un réseau appelé Milieu qui représente la Pègre en France. Il se développe principalement sous la forme de réseaux d'influences à l'aide d'affairistes, et de personnalités du grand banditisme ( sans parler des élus politiques )._

 _Camorra : La Mafia Camorra est l'une des quatre mafia italienne les plus puissantes avec la 'Ndrangheta. Le groupe tire un profit de plus de 4,9 milliard de dollars grâce au trafic d'armes, de la drogue, prositution, contrefaçon et le jeu d'extorsion de fonds._ _ **[Bien sûr pour le coup, je trafique pour rajouter les Vongola comme THE Mafia la plus puissante]**_ _._

 _Bratva : [Solntsevskaya Bratva] la Mafia Russe. Tire profit de plus de 8,5 milliards de dollars notamment grâce au trafic d'héroïne en Afghanistan. La mafia Russe compte ~ 500 000 membres et la Bratva ( aussi appelée Mafia Rouge ) en compte à elle seule 9 000._


End file.
